1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a memory card connector which is convenient for the insertion and the extraction of a memory card.
2. The Related Art
A conventional memory card connector is designed in accordance with appearance of a memory card, the memory card is longitudinally inserted into the corresponding memory card connector. The memory card needs to be inserted into or extracted out from the memory card connector frequently in the practical application. However, the conventional memory card connector is not convenient for the insertion and the extraction of the memory card when the conventional memory card connector is assembled together with other components in an electronic device. In addition, the conventional memory card connector with a single insertion direction also affects the normal arrangement with other components. So the conventional memory card connector cannot meet requirement for the manufacture of electronic devices at present and restrains a new design for an electronic device.